


Limitless

by junkyuwu_junguwu



Series: We Are Limitless [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Bullying, College AU, High School AU, Homophbia, Its not super dark i swear, Jungwoo and Ten are best bois, M/M, Middle School AU, Modeling, Nurse Taeil - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, What am I doing, alot of AUs, domestic abuse, like when i say slow burn i mean that the romance doesnt even occur for a while, long af, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyuwu_junguwu/pseuds/junkyuwu_junguwu
Summary: One person's actions can change the life of others in a split second.He could feel the panic seeping into his skin as the force flung him across the backseat, his parent's faces having looks of pain and horror, broken screams leaving their mouth. The glass shattered all around him, cutting his face and he could hear the crack of bones. He let out a sob as everything began to turn black, blood splattering across his face that held a smile just moments before.//cross-posted on wattpad under the same name and user//





	1. nulla

**Author's Note:**

> So um, this is another fic that I've started, idk man, I just kinda hope you enjoy its

It all happened so fast, rushing by in a blur. He felt the harsh impact slamming into his side, but he could tell that he didn't get the brunt of the force. It had been a joyful day, they were coming back from a weekend they spent at the beach as his parents ended up having the same days off. They had been talking animatedly before the moment that completely changed Taeyong's life happened.

A sleep-deprived truck driver had started swerving on the road, wanting to impress his boss by completing his driving route early, not knowing how truly tired he was due to the rush he had off of all the caffeine and Redbull he had downed at the previous truck stop.

Dozing off, the tires slid through some oil that would've been easily avoided if he had been mostly conscious, but due to his insubordinate actions, his tired lost traction and the truck lost complete control, worsening when his arm slide across the wheel, yanking the truck to the right.

Taeyong got the initial impact as the front of the truck hit the back of their car, throwing him across the expanse, but the back of the truck had swung around and completely destroyed the front of the car, his parents dying on impact. 

Onlookers had quickly dialed 119, worrying about the state of the people in the car. They had arrived quickly on the scene, extracting Taeyong, who had been knocked out due to the impact which had caused head trauma, and his parents out of the car. The paramedics could tell as they loaded Taeyong's parents into the ambulance that they had already died on impact. 

His dad's legs had been shattered and he had major head trauma. His mother's neck had been snapped along with many bone fractures adorning her body, it was clear to them that they couldn't be saved no matter how hard medical experts tried.

However, when they pulled Taeyong out of the car, they could feel a pulse, see his chest moving up and down, showing that he was alive and had a possibility of being saved so he could live the rest of his life as he was only a young boy. So he had been rushed to the hospital, trapped in his mind, barely aware of anything going on around him, just knowing that something terrible had happened as his parent's looks of horror and screams of pain flashed in his mind as their blood splattered across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed by prologue thing I guess


	2. unus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was transferred from wattpad, the only reason it's out so fast lmao, but yea second chapter

The same scenes of horror continuously flashed through Taeyong's mind, like a repeating horror movie that he just wanted to end. The bliss just moments before the incident, the screams, the blood, the pain, and then just silence. That was the part that horrified him the most, the pitch-black darkness that engulfed him, his screams unable to pierce the silence. He tried to call out, but no sound came out as he was trapped in his mind, panicking, unable to breathe or see or even hear himself to determine if he was even real anymore. 

_Am I dead? _

That was the first thought that flashed through his mind, and it made his breathing speed up. His chest felt constricted and he let out sobs that couldn't be heard. No, that's not right, he couldn't be dead. He was so young, he was planning on going to college and making his parents proud, living the life he was supposed to live. No, he couldn't be dead, it's all just a bad dream that he'll wake up from and talk to his parents about. Later on down the line, they'll laugh over coffee and it'll all be okay.

Yet his baseless reassurances didn't help the chains that were growing tighter around his chest, like a viper trying to squeeze the last bits of life ot of their prey. Tears streamed down his face as he clawed at his skin, trying to assure himself that he was alive, that he wasn't dead, that it was all just a bad dream.

He curled up into a ball, sobbing silently as the darkness didn't allow him to breathe or be heard. It reached out endlessly as once again it threw him back into the day that his life changed forever.

The bliss, the screams, the pain, the blood, the looks of horror, the sobs, the light. 

Wait, that was different. It always ended in darkness, but Taeyong was proven wrong. The darkness was rapidly fading, growing into a blinding white light that was scarily different that the horrifying darkness he had been trapped in.

Taeyong shot up from the bed with a gasp. The first things he noticed was how trapped the room felt and how the blinding white walls seemed to close in on him the more he looked around. How the bedding wasn't his and how there was an IV drip attached to his arm along with sporadic beeping from many monitors.

As his clothes felt restricting, and his breaths came in heavier, a strangled sob left his throat as he curled into a fetal position, tears running down his face. He was slightly relieved that he could hear himself at that moment, but the feeling was quickly overturned by fear.

_Where am I? What am I doing here? Where's Mom? Where did Dad go? Why can't I breathe? Oh my god, I can't breathe, nononono please, someone. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. Please, someone, help me, I can't breathe. icantbreatheicantbreatheICANTBREATHEICANT-_

Taeyong was still hyperventilating and sobbing when the nurse stepped into the room to do his mandatory daily checkups, shocked to see Taeyong awake. He took long strides across the room to the side of his hospital bed and set his clipboard down. He then starting speaking slowly and calmingly to the boy who was quite obviously having a panic attack.

Taeyong looked up with blurry eyes, shaking violently, seeing the nurse speaking to him, although he cant tell what and he feels like he can finally breathe. The man isn't familiar to him but the presence of someone there, trying to help eases the pain of the thorns that pierce his lungs.

The moment he saw the nurse, he launched himself across the hospital bed and onto him, swinging his arms around his neck. He sobbed in relief as he tightened his arms, hiding his tears into the other mans shoulder. It felt like the knots around his lungs were slowly unraveling and the fog that had settled over his mind was clearing up. The jittering of his muscles were slowing down and he felt safe again.

As the nurse slowly wrapped his arms around him and the monitors slowed to a steady rate, he knew he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was longer and there's going to be more of that relationship in the future, what kind, you'll just have to find out

**Author's Note:**

> So, yea that was it, I hoped you enjoyed my little prologue type thing, anyways yea


End file.
